<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Mime in Gotham by UniversalWerewolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198848">A Mime in Gotham</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversalWerewolf/pseuds/UniversalWerewolf'>UniversalWerewolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019), Young Justice (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Crossover, I WRITE WHAT I WANT, autistic mime bomb, characters are tagged as they apppear, father bruce wayne, good mime bomb, i self project onto mime bomb, might be superbat shipping later, mime bomb gets adoptd, orphan collector bruce wayne, trans mime bomb, transmale mime bomb, we need more mime bomb fanfics okay, younger mime bomb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:13:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversalWerewolf/pseuds/UniversalWerewolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After V.I.L.E is disbanded, Mime Bomb is left on the streets of Los Angeles, all alone, with only a satchel full of his belongings - most of which are makeup. He decides to return to his birthplace - Gotham. He expects to be a homeless street performer, nothing more. A chance encounter leads Mime Bomb to discover the identity of Batman, which in turn leads him to a fate he never expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alfred Pennyworth &amp; Bruce Wayne, Mime Bomb &amp; Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Returning Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Side Note: For this story Mime Bomb entered V.I.L.E at 16 and is now 17, in canon he is older than this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>V.I.L.E had been disbanded, thanks to Carmen Sandiego. It’s workers and students were put on watch by A.C.M.E, but most were released soon after. It had been the very start of the new school year after all. Since Mime Bomb couldn’t talk, they had released him quickly after making sure he wasn’t a danger to other people.<br/>	With nowhere to go, the mime had just been dumped on the streets of Los Angeles with very few possessions, most of them just makeup. They didn’t bother to keep an eye on the mime. Their mistake, he had thought. Pickpocketing and street performing his way up to have enough money to buy a plane ticket, Mime Bomb was returning to his birthplace.<br/>	He knew it would be the same as he left it, with one minor difference of course. He didn’t have enough money to buy an apartment, so he’d have to be on the streets. Oh well, he was used to it. Looking out at the passing scenery, he smiled as he saw the ground becoming closer. He was going home.<br/>	When the plane landed in Gotham airport Mime Bomb got his belongings, nodding to the woman he had been seated next to, thankful that she hadn’t tried to talk to him the entire flight. A small satchel was all he owned, half-filled with old makeup. As he walked off the plane, he decided that he wouldn’t pickpocket too much. Gotham was full of people who would kill him if he pickpocketed the wrong person after all.<br/>	Mime Bomb breathed in the Gotham air as he walked out of the airport, smiling fondly as memories came back to him. He checked off ‘Return Home’ on his mental checklist. Time to find a safe alleyway to rest in, and maybe a makeup store. He didn’t have a lot of money, but doubted costume makeup would cost much. A while away from the airport, Mime Bomb realized that he had something in his pocket. He fished it out and his blue eyes were met with a wallet. His shoulders slumped. Hadn’t he just made the promise to himself to not pickpocket? Sighing a soundless sigh, he relived the wallet of its money and tossed it onto the sidewalk.<br/>	The fourth alleyway he had walked through didn’t seem so bad, the first he had nearly been shot - something that had his heart still beating too fast - and the second and third had been so dirty he had nearly thrown up. The problem with the fourth alleyway didn’t show itself until Mime Bomb had run into it, literally. A door to some hotel backroom had opened, a man had stepped out, and Mime Bomb had been too close, not only was he hit by the door, he bumped into the man.<br/>	“Sorry, my bad,” said Bruce Wayne. The boy who couldn’t be older than 18 just stared at him, seemingly dumbfounded. So Bruce took his leave, only realizing three blocks later that his wallet was missing, along with one of his batterangs. He cursed internally, but he couldn’t afford to return to where he had been pickpocketed, he was a busy man after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Bat and the Mime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So you lost a batterang...to a child?” asked Alfred, very obviously silently judging.<br/>	“To a young adult, Alfred,” said Bruce in full Batman gear.<br/>	“You’re going to scare them like that,” said Alfred, raising an eyebrow. Batman hesitated, and Alfred spoke again. “If you’re going to adopt them then don’t scare them, Master Bruce.”<br/>	“I’m not going⎯ okay maybe,” said Bruce. Alfred held back a laugh at Master Bruce’s statement. Bruce raised an eyebrow at his butler before going off to get un-batted.<br/>	It didn’t take long to take off the suit and head off. Alfred drove the car while Bruce looked at the red dot on the map. All of his batterangs had trackers in them. Why was retrieving this one any different? Well he might get a new child out of it, he thought. Boy did he have an addiction to parenting. That thought still didn’t cause his nervousness to cease.<br/>	“Here,” said Bruce. It was a similar alleyway to the one he had bumped into the kid in, driving a spike of worry into his heart. Didn’t they have a home? Mentally shaking off his worry, he got out of the car.<br/>	Mime Bomb was suddenly roused by the sound of footsteps. He sat up suddenly from his pile of blankets he had gathered, blinking at the man he was not expecting to see. He tilted his head at Bruce Wayne and fished around in his pile for his satchel. He hoped that Bruce Wayne wouldn’t mind the mime using some of his money…<br/>	Bruce Wayne stood there, unsure of what to say. A strong parental instinct was flooding his system. This child was half-laying half-sitting in a pile of dirty blankets. He watched as the boy found what he was looking for and stood up, stopping a safe distance from Bruce. He held out his hand, in it was his wallet.<br/>	Bruce took it from him, pretending not to notice him flinching when Bruce had moved. Now or never, Bruce. “I’m going to have to take back that batterang too.” Damn it Bruce! He didn’t mean to sound so rude.<br/>	The boy visibly hesitated before shaking his head no. Bruce frowned. He watched the boy take a deep breath, before holding up a hand and rubbing his fingers together.<br/>	“You want money?” asked Bruce. The boy touched his nose with one hand and the other pointed to Bruce, causing Bruce to deepen this frown. The boy smiled sheepishly. “I’ll do you one better, I’m adopting you.” Wow Bruce, that was too forward.<br/>	An expression of confusion spread across the boy’s face. That… was not what he was expecting. Mime Bomb tapped his chin in thought. He was almost an adult, so he wasn’t sure if he could be adopted. There was also the problem of his birth name… Wait was he actually considering being adopted by Bruce Wayne, the billionaire?<br/>	A smile slowly spread across the boy’s face, he looked back at Bruce and nodded his head, reaching out a hand for Bruce to shake.<br/>	Bruce, who had been mentally arguing with himself over if he had been too forward or if he had scared off the boy, was snapped out of it by the boy nodding and offering a hand to shake. Bruce shook it without hesitation.<br/>	From the car, Alfred guessed that he had to prepare a new room. Alfred watched the two approach, the much smaller boy had a satchel slung over his shoulder and across his body. That was a small amount of belongings for such a child, though Alfred as he got out of the car to help them with the boy’s small amount of belongings.<br/>	In the car, Mime Bomb held out the batterang to Bruce Wayne. Bruce smiled at him. “Why don’t you keep that? I have quite a few.”<br/>	The boy seemed happy with Bruce’s words. Mime Bomb had always looked up to Batman, probably a side effect of being born in Gotham, and was glad to have something that was used by Batman. Looking at Bruce Wayne, his new parent, he felt nothing but joy. He was going to be adopted by Batman! Forgetting all the troubles that had plagued him, he happily looked out the window, watching the scenery pass.<br/>	For the first time in a while, Mime Bomb was happy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Meeting the Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick Grayson had not been expecting a text from Bruce Wayne, much less in the family group chat.<br/>Orphan Collector (Bruce): We have a new family member.<br/>Flying Grayson (Dick): What<br/>Dead Inside (Jason): What<br/>Flying Grayson: Wait I thought we kicked Jason out of the family group chat?<br/>Tim Dragon (Tim): Yeah he stole my phone and added himself back to it<br/>Flying Grayson: How long have you been here Jason?!?!<br/>Dead Inside: Long enough.</p><p>Orphan Collector added New Sibling to the chat.</p><p>Flying Grayson: Where’s you find this one Brucie?<br/>Orphan Collector: He pick-pocketed my wallet and one of my batterangs.<br/>New Sibling: 😀🙌😶<br/>Dead Inside: What<br/>Tim Dragon: What<br/>Flying Grayson: What<br/>New Sibling: 😒😓<br/>Orphan Collector: He doesn’t like talking in any way.<br/>New Sibling: 😀<br/>Flying Grayson: So what’s your name, new sibling?<br/>Orphan Collector: We’re still trying to figure that out.<br/>New Sibling: !</p><p>New Sibling changed their name to Mime Wayne.</p><p>Mime Wayne: 😃</p><p>	Bruce looked up from his phone at the newest member of the family, who was smiling at the screen. He momentarily thought of his nemesis; the Joker. Did Mime have any connection to him? Bruce shook his head. No, no, he decided. Mime was a good kid. Looking back at his phone, he smiled to see that some of his other children had joined in the chat, either welcoming him or being confused at what he was saying.<br/>	There was one child who hadn’t joined in the chat though. A young black haired boy slammed open the door to the kitchen, startling Mime. “Damien,” started Bruce.<br/>	“Another one father?!” shouted Damien, who was pointing his sword at a nervous Mime. “You have an addiction!”<br/>	Bruce opened and closed his mouth. “Maybe I do.” The billionaire crossed his arms.<br/>	Mime’s brows were knit together, trying to understand the situation and stay away from the child with a sword at the same time. The argument continued, though it was a bit one sided. Mime finally decided on just getting up and leaving.<br/>	No one noticed that Mime wasn’t in his seat anymore, and Mime ended up walking through countless hallways, a bit afraid to open any doors or otherwise touch anything. He stopped in front of any open doorway, Alfred was inside, making the biggest bed Mime had ever seen. After two minutes of just standing there, Mime tapped lightly on the door frame. Alfred looked over at Mime, shockingly not surprised at all.<br/>	“Ah, Master Mime,” said Alfred. The ex-thief's eyebrows shot up. Master? “This will be your room.”<br/>	Mime walked into the room and holy hell was it big. Mime’s mouth opened a crack when he looked over at the full bathroom. What a huge mirror! He turned to Alfred, and after some hesitation, hugged him.<br/>	It was a quick hug, but Alfred patted Mime’s back and he pulled away. Mime wiped away tears, when had they gotten there? Two seconds later, Mime handed Alfred back his wallet.<br/>	Alfred frowned at him, but took back his wallet. “Sticky fingers?”<br/>	Mime nodded at that, then sat down on the bed - his bed. God he was so happy. Alfred nodded at Mime and left. Mime wasn’t sure how long he sat there, but he eventually got up and picked up his satchel. He dumped the makeup onto the bathroom counter, and began to sort through it.<br/>	A knock at his still open door made Mime look up. The scary child with the sword was in his doorway, though he was lacking his sword.<br/>	“Father is making me apologize,” said Damien. “Accept it or die.”<br/>	Mime quickly gave Damien a thumbs up and a nod. Damien frowned at the sight of the pile of makeup. “Jesus, that stuff’s old. And cheap. Tt, where did Father find you?”<br/>	Mime, to nobody’s surprise, started to mime.<br/>	“An alleyway?” Mime touched his nose with one hand and the other pointed at Damien, a smile on his face at being understood. “Gross, take a shower or something.”<br/>	Mime just shrugged and nodded, then made a shoo-ing motion with his hands at Damien. Damien cleared out of the room, closing the door behind him. Mime ended up taking an hour shower. Looking at himself in the mirror, Mime frowned. He never had liked his appearance, one of the reasons he decided to become a mime, but he didn’t think he should put his makeup on yet. Besides, the scary child had called it old and cheap.<br/>	The table was set for dinner by the time Mime came down, he found a couple of the people he had met in the group chat sitting at the table. He stood awkwardly before taking an empty chair, hoping that it didn’t belong to anyone. He had already stolen Alfred’s wallet, he didn’t want to steal someone’s chair. Conversation started, with a couple of his new siblings asking Mime yes or no questions when they could.<br/>	Mime was sitting in his bed after dinner when Damien knocked on the door again, before opening it and tossing a bag at Mime. “Catch.”<br/>	Mime caught it, much to Damien’s surprise. Damien didn’t stay for the mime to open it. Mime frowned at the spot Damien used to occupy, before opening up the bag. A soundless gasp escaped from the mime as he saw all the expensive makeup inside it. Mime smiled, but it was a bit too late in the night to put on the mime face, so he settled for putting it in his bathroom. He got under the covers of his bed and fell asleep within seconds, smiling happily.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>